


Chocolate

by StarsInMyVeins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInMyVeins/pseuds/StarsInMyVeins
Summary: Warm velvety chocolate eyes.Kei would say they looked like caramel.Tadashi’s eyes were these beautiful, bright orbs that reminded him much of the sweet candy.ORKei stares at Tadashi's eyes while they stargaze in the backyard.
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> it was late at night and i was craving chocolate when i wrote it so yeah-

Warm velvety chocolate eyes.

Kei would say they looked like caramel.

Tadashi’s eyes were these beautiful, bright orbs that reminded him much of the sweet candy. 

Caramel was Tadashi’s favorite too.

He said he liked the the way it stuck with your gums and ran it’s flavors through you mouth, the gooey texture when you sunk your teeth in it.

Or the type that glued itself to your teeth, the hard candy clacking aganist it.

Tadashi doesn’t like the second one all that much; but in the end sweets are sweets.

Kei thinks Tadashi’s freckles are like stars.

Constellations that were speckled all over his body.

Tadashi’s favorite constellation is ursa major.

(Kei thinks if he looked hard enough he’d find it somewhere on his skin.)

Kei’s favorite constellation is Libra but Tadashi giggles when he hears him say it, replying with something along the lines of:

“It’s because you’re a Libra, huh?”

Dimples gleaming as he smiles all broad and shiny. 

Kei just never answers, and kind of just stares his head obviously scrambling over for a retort; which makes Tadashi laugh harder by tenfold.


End file.
